As the amount of data that is used by software programs on client systems has grown, various techniques have been used to transfer different types of data between systems in different manners, such as to transfer digital media content (e.g., images, videos, etc.) using various streaming networking protocols, and to transfer Web pages and files using various non-streaming networking protocols. However, various problems exist with such techniques.